Fairytale
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Tudo não passou de um conto de fadas, afinal. Songfic SasuxSaku


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: SasukexSakura.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Fairytale.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Dizem que eu mudei, que eu não era assim_

Quatro anos... Sim, quatro. Quatro anos haviam se passado desde que Uchiha Sasuke havia ido embora de Konoha com Orochimaru para cumprir sua vingança.

Já haviam se passado quatro anos, e ninguém havia esquecido. Apesar de todos ainda se lembrarem do Uchiha que traiu Konoha por vingança, muitos, apesar de tristes ou enfurecidos, já estavam levando suas vidas da mesma forma como quatro anos atrás.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee... Até mesmo Ino! Eles, claro, não haviam se esquecido de Sasuke, mas, diferente de Naruto e Sakura, eles não pareciam se preocupar em tentar trazer Sasuke de volta.

Naruto e Sakura passaram esses quatro anos treinando. Treinando para ficarem fortes e, com isso, trazerem seu antigo companheiro de time de volta. Mas havia uma diferença entre o Uzumaki e a Haruno: Naruto, apesar de triste, já conseguia sorrir, já conseguia viver sem pensar em Sasuke 24 horas por dia. Sakura, não.

Parecia que Sakura havia se esquecido de que era uma pessoa e de que, como todo ser humano, precisava se cuidar para viver bem. Mas isso não importava a ela. Tudo que ela queria era ter Sasuke de volta, nem que fosse para ela escutar da boca dele que ela era irritante.

_Estão dizendo até que eu não penso em mim_

_Dizem que eu estou muito longe daqui_

_Todo mundo percebe que eu não te esqueci_

_Eu não te esqueci_

Sakura não se alimentava direito, não dormia direito e não se preocupava nem um pouco com a sua aparência. Não mais. Afinal, para que se preocupar em se arrumar, se Sasuke não estava lá para vê-la? Mesmo que ele não falasse nada... Fazia toda diferença se ele estava lá. Um simples olhar dele fazia toda a diferença.

Tudo que a jovem de cabelos rosado pensava era em trazer Sasuke de volta. Trazer ele de volta, trazer Sasuke de volta a Konoha. Esse objetivo estava se tornando tão obsessivo quanto o desejo de vingança de seu amor. Sakura treinava o dia todo, todos os dias, apenas com esse objetivo em mente.

Só se alimentava depois que já tinha desmaiado por falta de comida, ou por desidratação. Ela não dormia, passava dias e noites acordada, só treinando. Ela só dormia quando desmaiava e, no dia seguinte, acordava em uma cama de hospital.

Tsunade, sua sensei, dava bronca nela. Falava que ela não tinha que se esforçar tanto, que isso só a prejudicava. Mas Sakura não escutava.

Mas o que mais doía na jovem era que, após passar dias e dias treinando, só pensando nele, ela recebia notícias, escutava pessoas falando que Uchiha Sasuke havia sido visto em algum lugar e que estava muito bem.

Ele já havia encontrado um novo time e nele tinha uma garota, com o qual, pelos boatos, Sasuke estava se dando muito bem. _"Então... Ele já arranjou uma substituta para mim?",_ Sakura pensava.

Isso podia parecer meio egoísta por parte da Haruno, afinal, ela, que sempre diz amar Sasuke mas que tudo, devia estar feliz por ele estar bem. Na verdade, Sakura ficava feliz, mas não gostava... Não queria ver Sasuke feliz se não pudesse ver sua alegria. Mas isso não fazia ela desistir de trazer ele de volta. Ela acreditava que, depois que o encontrasse, depois que ele soubesse de todo esforço que ela teve, só para ter ele de novo, ele fosse olhar para ela, sorrir e dizer: "Eu te amo.". Depois disso, ele voltaria para ela, voltaria para Konoha e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Era isso que ela pensava, que ela sonhava.

Mas sempre que ela pensava nisso, ela chorava. Chorava porque, no fundo, ela sabia que ele não a amava. Ela sabia que, no fundo, tudo não passava de uma ilusão. No fundo, apesar de ele ter aparentado estar apaixonado por ela quando ainda eram um time, isso não era mais verdade.

Já haviam se passado quatro anos, afinal.

_Dizem que você está bem sem mim_

_Que não liga mais, que não está mais a fim_

_Outros dizem que seu amor sou eu_

_Que sente saudade que não me esqueceu_

_Não me esqueceu_

Algumas vezes, Sakura se recordava de alguns momentos em que passou com Sasuke. Alguns momentos felizes, em que ela pode acreditar que ele a amava.

Tinha um dia, em especial, que era a memória mais feliz e importante que ela tinha: O dia em que ela teve certeza que Sasuke a amava.

**Flashback **

O time sete estava em uma missão fácil. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura tinham que observar um homem suspeito que estava rondando a casa de uma mulher muito importante de Konoha. Era uma daquelas missões que Naruto reclamava por ter que fazer, pois, segundo ele, era inútil.

Naquele dia, Kakashi dividiu a equipe em duas duplas: Ele e Naruto e Sasuke e Sakura. Cada dupla iria para um lado para observar o suspeito.

Sakura se lembrava direitinho de como ela havia ficado feliz naquele dia, só por poder ficar sozinha com o Uchiha.

Sasuke e Sakura já estavam andando a um bom tempo e a Haruno já estava cansada.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, vamos descansar? A gente já rondou essa área várias vezes e não tem nada demais e eu estou cansada! - Sakura falou.

-... Tá. Essa missão é inútil mesmo, não vou perder nada se parar. - Sasuke falou, encostando-se em uma árvore.

Sakura sorriu e se sentou em uma pedra, que ficava em frente à árvore. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Sakura queria arranjar assunto, mas não conseguia.

-Sasuke-kun... - Sakura começou a falar, na tentativa de começar algum assunto. Mas Sasuke não respondeu. - Sasuke-ku...? - Sakura ia falar, mas reparou em uma coisa: Sasuke estava dormindo. Sakura se aproximou do Uchiha e o observou.

-... Como ele fica lindo assim...! - Sakura falou baixo, para não acordar o moreno. - Mas é tão raro ver ele dormindo em missões... Pensando bem, ele não dorme há uns dois dias, pois ele sempre fica protegendo a gente á noite. Hm... Vou deixar ele dormir um pouco! - Sakura falou para si mesma.

Ela ficou observando o moreno e, depois de observá-lo por algum tempo, uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça.

_"Por que... Eu não aproveito e dou um beijo nele?",_ Ela pensava. _"Não, Sakura, não! Se ele acordar, ele vai ficar bravo e vai achar que você é atirada!"_

"Mas e se ele gostar?! Esse pode ser um começo de um belo conto de fadas!", A inner Sakura rebatia os pensamentos da Haruno.

_"Mas eu não quero que ele fique com uma má impressão de mim, e...!"_

"Oras, não pense besteira! Você sabe muito bem que sua vontade é maior e que você não tá nem ai pra isso!"

_"Ei, eu ligo sim! Eu não quero que o Sasuke-kun me odeie!"_

"Hm... Mas ele não vai te odiar! O amor sempre vence, lembra?! E mesmo que ele acordar, lembre-se: Você vai ter beijado Uchiha Sasuke!!"

_"Eu não sei..."_

_"Ah, quer saber, eu vou!"_

Sakura, muito corada, foi aproximando seu rosto ao de Sasuke, lentamente.

Ela já estava com o rosto muito próximo ao de Sasuke, ela estava quase o beijando, quando ele acordou.

- O que você está fazendo? - Sasuke perguntou, assustando Sakura. A garota, sem-graça pela situação, se afastou de Sasuke o mais rápido possível.

- Ah, SA-SASUKE-KUN! ME DESCULPE! NÃO FOI MINHA INTENÇÃO, EU JURO QUE NÃO IA FAZER NADA E...! - Sakura falava apressadamente, mas Sasuke tampou a boca da Haruno e falou.

- Calma, fique quieta. - Ele começou, frio. - Porque está tão nervosa?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... Você não está bravo? - Ela perguntou, mais calma.

- Bravo? Por você ter tentado me beijar? - Ele perguntou, indiferente.

- É-é... - Foi tudo o que Sakura respondeu, pois ela estava corada.

- Não. - Sasuke falou, deixando Sakura surpresa.

_"Ele não se importou?!?",_ ela pensou.

- C-como assim, Sasuke-kun?! Eu achei que você fosse ficar com raiva de mim e... - Sakura estava falando, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke, que a beijou.

Demorou uns minutos para eles se separarem e, quando fizeram isso, Sakura estava paralisada. Sasuke sorriu.

- Porque eu ia ficar bravo? - Ele falou, com um leve sorriso no rosto. - Se era isso que eu queria...?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Sakura foi falar mas, novamente, foi interrompida.

- Sakura, eu te... - Sasuke ia falar, mas foi à vez dele ser interrompido. Dessa vez por culpa de Kakashi e Naruto, que se aproximavam dele. Sakura logo se separou de Sasuke, corada, mas, no fundo, ela estava irritada.

_"O que será que o Sasuke-kun ia me falar?!"_

Ela ficou se perguntando isso, o resto do dia.

**/Flashback**

Aquele dia havia sido o dia mais feliz da vida de Sakura. Mas aquilo era passado... Talvez aquele Sasuke nem existisse mais.

Sempre que chegava na sua casa, tudo que Sakura fazia era observar a foto que ela tinha do Time sete. Ela olhava a foto com muito carinho, mas triste. Olhava para Sasuke, principalmente.

_"Tudo que eu mais queria era que... Tudo voltasse a ser como era antes...",_ ela pensava, enquanto molhava o vidro do porta-retrato em que a foto se encontrava com suas lágrimas.

_Sinceramente, não dá pra entender_

_O que houve entre eu e você_

_Nem quero saber, só quero te ter_

_De novo comigo aqui_

Sakura passava seus dias assim: Treinando e pensando no passado. Sakura não queria, mais já estava convencida de que apagar Sasuke de sua memória era o melhor que ela tinha a fazer.

A Haruno tentava, de todas as maneiras, esquecer do Uchiha. Não queria desistir de trazer ele de volta, mas queria, ao menos, deixar de amá-lo. Mas, por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguia.

Se Sakura fosse resumir sua vida, ela precisaria usar um nome: Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmo ele não estando mais perto dela, ela vivia por ele. Essa era a única coisa no 'relacionamento' deles que continuava igual ao passado.

_"Sasuke-kun... Se, o que você ia falar aquele dia... Era que você me amava, então porque você me deixou? Porque você teve que me deixar...?",_ Sakura pensava.

_Fico pensando no que passou_

_Tanta loucura por um louco amor_

_Se não foi por engano, porque o fim?_

_Tanta paixão não se apaga assim_

_Não se apaga assim_

A jovem sabia que ela estava errada. Ela sabia que não devia se importar tanto com um amor de infância que, no final das contas, nunca mostrou que iria andar para frente. Apesar dos momentos românticos que a Haruno e o Uchiha passaram, o moreno sempre deixou claro para todos que ele só se importava com a sua vingança e que, até ele a cumpri-la, não havia espaço para mais nada, nem para mais ninguém em sua vida.

A jovem sabia que o melhor que ela tinha que fazer era esquecer do que aconteceu, mas... _"O meu amor pelo Sasuke nunca foi um sentimento fraco. Não é algo que eu possa descartar da minha vida. Pode soar idiota e eu sei que pareço uma imbecil, mas... Eu amo ele mais que tudo. Uchiha Sasuke é minha vida, é minha paixão, e eu estou disposta a tudo para tê-lo de volta. Também estou disposta a esperar o tempo que for para que ele corresponda aos meus sentimentos.",_ Sakura respondia isso a qualquer pessoa que perguntasse se ela não estava exagerando em relação ao "traidor de Konoha".

Sempre que falava isso, Sakura mostrava um olhar determinado, um tom de voz seguro de si. Mas, assim que ela se afastava das pessoas, ela chorava.

Chorava porque, no fim, ela sabia que aquele amor não passava de um conto de fadas, uma ilusão que nunca viraria realidade.

_Fico pensando no que passou_

_Tanta loucura por um louco amor_

_Se não foi por engano, porque o fim?_

_Tanta paixão não se apaga assim_

_Não se apaga assim_

_**Edson e Hudson – Dizem que eu mudei.**_

**Fim.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Eu sempre quis fazer uma songfic sobre sasuxsaku com essa música, pois eu acho que ela combina muito com o casal. Mas acabou ficando mais dramática do que eu imaginava XD Bom, espero que alguém goste, apesar de eu não ter achado que ficou muito boa oo E a música da fic é muito boa, eu aconselho a escutarem! -


End file.
